The Blanket Scenario
by Whisper-Foruka
Summary: Fire Emblem. AU. IkeXMicaiah. My attempt at the Blanket Scenario.


* * *

Blanket Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

A/N: Yes, ElaiaFlameWolf and I both did similar stories.

Hope you enjoy the story. It's AU, as usual. But it isn't in the plot of 'Love is Psychotic'.

* * *

Out in the Nevassa Peaks inside a private Ski Cabin, Sothe was complaining about Micaiah's fragile emotions, beside him, his friend Aran nodding in agreement. Across the way, Ike Urvan, Sothe's close friend was feeling rather irritated, and slightly worried.

Earlier that day, Micaiah and Sothe had been having an argument about the green haired mans' latest girlfriend. Though the silveret had been saying that the woman couldn't be trusted, it was painfully obvious why she was so upset, to Ike at least. Sothe was foolishly ignorant at all times.

She had a crush on Sothe, a major one, and the idiot never even noticed. It was painful for Ike to see the woman he fancied mooning after his friend who didn't even pay any attention to her. As the greenette continued to rant, Ike glanced out the window of the cabin, and noted with worry that the sky looked like it would start a blizzard. Micaiah had ran out earlier, no doubt with tears in her eyes because of Sothe yelling at her for being a 'paranoid control-freak'.

A few more minutes of listening to Sothe and Ike had made up his mind to go look for her, he stood, ignoring the questioning glances he got from the other two men. The blunette grabbed his coat and put it on, Sothe called to him, "C'mon man, what are you doing? She'll get over it." Ike just walked out of the door, slamming it as he left.

The tall man looked around, wondering where she could have gone, when he noticed faint footprints in the snow. He set out to following them.

He had been walking for twenty minutes when he spotted a form ahead in the snow; the snow was falling harder now so Ike hurried ahead, dropping down onto his knees next to Micaiah.

She wore a simple coat, it was decent enough, but for how long she had been out and probably collapsed in the snow, it wasn't good enough. Ike pulled her up and into his arms, she was shivering, so he pulled her closer before glancing around.

The snowstorm had grown stronger; Ike, knowing the layout of the mountain relatively well, started towards the nearest cabin. He walked until he saw the outline of the cabin through heavy-falling snow. As the blunette entered the cabin, Ike turned on the lights, and immediately spotted a fireplace, he set Micaiah down gently and set to quickly starting up the fire.

When finished, he glanced over at the beautiful silveret, Ike dropped on his knees next to her again, pulling off the inadequate, white coat. The blunette sighed, standing and looking around once again, this was a storage shed, so there should be a blanket . . . He spotted one, one, great. After pulling it out, he set it next to Micaiah's shivering body. The silveret murmured something unintelligible. Ike stripped off her wet jeans, being gentlemanly and averting his eyes, her shirt was still dry so he left it on. When he finished, he turned his attention to himself, afterwards, he snuck under the blanket with her, blushing slightly.

It was almost like a dream come true, except she was almost hypothermic, and not even aware of the situation.

Ike cuddled closer to her, wrapping arms around her and tugging her tightly to him.

Soon after, the man fell asleep.

* * *

When Micaiah woke up, she noticed the presence of a body much larger than her, and that she was pressed up against it. The silveret glanced up at his face, and was confused to see Ike. _Huh…? _She remembered walking through endless amounts of snow, crying her eyes out because Sothe was a jerk . . . And, she supposed maybe she collapsed, and Ike had saved her?

She hadn't expected that from him . . . Micaiah blushed and stared up at his sleeping, peaceful face. His expression was soft for the first time in his life, that Micaiah had seen anyway. The silveret sighed, and moved closer to him, closing her eyes and yawning. She put her face on his shoulder, breathing in slowly. This wasn't too bad. Not at all.

Micaiah slowly drifted to sleep again, actually letting a smile grace her lips. Maybe not being able to be with Sothe wasn't so bad. . .

* * *

A/N: Yes, pointless fluff. No good plot. Review anyway? Flames are used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
